


With Me

by SuchaHag



Series: Rory Characters [13]
Category: Attila the Hun (BBC Warriors), Heroes and Villains (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Attila celebrates after a key battle. 💧





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the rating!!!

Naissus finally fell and Attila was in as close to a good mood that anyone had ever seen. He sat at a table, sharpening a dagger when he looked to a scout, “find me a woman.”  
“My lord?”  
“A woman. A willing woman,” he paused, “well, willing enough.” At that he bared his teeth in a feral grin. The scout gulped and slipped out of the tent. “You,” he snapped to the other two men that remained, ”find the largest tub and prepare a bath in my quarters.” To emphasize his point he rubbed the grime and blood on his forearm. The men scrambled out of the tent. Attila finished with his knives and looked at some maps. Soon after, the scout returned.  
“I found a woman.”  
“Willing?”  
“Willing enough, just as you said.”  
“Take her to my tent, I will be there soon.”  
As he walked to his tent he noticed buckets of steaming water were being delivered; _perfect, the woman will wash me and then I'll take her_. He felt a slight stirring; he was like an animal that needed to rut. He entered his tent and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust in the darkness once the flap closed to the sunlight. He scanned the area and finally saw a woman sitting in the corner, eyes cast to the ground. Attila grunted and walked to her, “stand up.” She stood, still looking down. She barely made it to the height of his chest. She was also on the plump side and he smiled to himself - softness was better than sharp angles in his opinion. He took her chin and lifted her head to look at her face. She gasped when her eyes met his and he had to suppress his own surprise. Her eyes were a light blue that reminded him of the tops of the far mountains. She stared back and he noticed a slight smile ghost across her lips.  
“Do you like what you see?” he asked in a low growl. She answered with the briefest of nods and her cheeks reddened. “No need to be ashamed, a willing woman is always best,” he sneered a bit, “even though you would have been taken no matter what.” Her eyes shot back up and locked into his, that was when he noticed her attire. “Were you taken against your will?” She shook her head. “You look as though you fought.”  
“No, I was foraging.”  
“Foraging,” he arched an eyebrow.  
“My man died many months ago of a fever.”  
“No family?”  
“No.”  
“So you forage?” he asked again.  
“Yes. I hunt too.”  
“Hunt,” his smile widened.  
“I survive.” She stood a bit taller when she said that.  
He looked toward the massive wooden tub, “you are filthy, you will bathe with me.”  
Her eyes widened, “with you.”  
“With me,” he answered. She nodded, he stepped away and began to strip off his soft armor. Suddenly she was at his side unbuckling and releasing catches. He spun her around and pulled her ties until they were loose.  
“Thank you,” she said softly. Soon he was naked and walked to the edge of the tub. He felt her eyes on his back as he got in and sunk into the water.

Attila turned and looked over to meet her eyes again, “with me.” She walked to the side near him and stood for a moment holding her dress to her chest. She took a deep breath and let her clothing fall. His eyes raked over her soft curves and he felt himself stir again. He reached up and she slowly took his hand and joined him in the water, leaning against the side opposite him. He extended his legs until his feet were outside of her thighs. He squeezed his legs together, holding her for a moment between his calves, and then released. “Come, kneel before me.” She scooted forward and then raised up on her knees as she came to a stop in between his thighs. “Wash me.”  
She noticed a crude lump of soap to the side of the tub, reached over and began to rub it in between her hands. She scooted closer and ran her hands through the hair covering his chest. He let out a noisy breath and leaned his head back as she lathered him, working up to his shoulders and neck. She scooped water with her hands to rinse away her work. His arms were next, her hands were firm, yet rubbing him with long sensual strokes. After his arms, she sat back on her ass and lifted one leg from the water and put it on her shoulder. She worked from his toes to just above the knee where his leg met the water.  
After she switched to the other leg, he could barely contain himself, “my cock, wash it.” She looked at him then and he could see that her eyes were considerably darker. Was it because the light was dim or did she want this? She lathered her hands one more time and reached under the water. Her grasp was firm and she began to stroke him from the bottom of his shaft to the top. She circled her fingers under his foreskin and soon exposed the head of his manhood. It throbbed in her hands and she stroked harder, her hands pumping him in a fluid motion. He shifted enough for the head to break the surface of the water and she immediately leaned forward and sucked the tip into her mouth. He thrust up and could have sworn she groaned. Her head dropped lower as she took more of him in. One hand continued to stroke as the other cupped his aching balls that were tightening against his body. He was going to release. He felt a brush of a finger against his asshole and he shuddered with pleasure. “Enough!” He pulled her up and yanked her to him. Attila grasped her hips and thrust into her. Shock rippled through him, she was slick for him. Her tight heat was almost unbearable as he pounded up into her. Soon she matched his movements as she rolled her hips and ground down on him. Water splashed over the sides of the wooden tub as she rode him. Her nipples were dark and swollen with desire, he immediately latched his lips around one, sucking greedily. She shifted a bit and twisted down on him at an angle that had him fully seated within her. She did this several times and he switched nipples. He was going to lose control. Suddenly, she began to pant as her walls rippled and squeezed rhythmically. Her pants turned into groans and she rolled her hips again. Her arms went around him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. A white heat shot behind his eyes and he thrust up as he pulled her down, she screamed out a release as he emptied inside of her. The sensation was intense and a strong feeling of bliss clouded his mind as she began to slump forward in his arms. He held her to his chest until he could breathe evenly again. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her away enough to look at her.  
“You are staying with me tonight.”  
He pulled himself out of the tub and wrapped several large linens around himself. He opened another clean linen and motioned for her to step toward him. He wrapped her in the cloth and his arms. They gently dried each other. He led her to his bed and went to his tent flap long enough to bark to some men to remove the water and tub. He sat on his bed and ignored the servants while she squeezed the water from his hair and combed her fingers through it. She pulled back several pieces and tied it off with a strip of leather. The servants were gone by the time he turned to her and did the same.  
“What is your name?”  
“Whatever you wish to call me.”  
“Naysa.”  
“Then Naysa is my name.”  
His hands rested on her hips for a moment and he trailed his fingers down her belly to her core. She was slick for him again and he easily slipped a finger within her.  
“Ride my hand, like you rode me earlier.” She moaned softly and began to undulate. He slipped another finger within her and curled them to stroke her walls. His thumb lifted up to rub the outside of her womanhood. His hand was soaked with her arousal and soon she was shuddering and gasping out another release, his fingers getting milked and squeezed in time with her weakening thrusts. He let her sink back on his pillows as he brought his glistening hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. He was painfully hard by this time. He turned her to her side and laid behind her. He slid easily into her heat as she pushed back. Naysa's foot slid behind his calf and hooked into place. He pounded into her and was amazed that he felt a release coming so soon. Within minutes he roared as he emptied inside her, he wanted the camp to know he conquered more than a battlefield...twice.  
He held her to him, “you are staying.”  
She answered by nestling further against him and bending her head slightly to kiss his forearm, “with you?”  
“With me. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Rory characters series. Thank you as always to my beautiful Scottish muse 😘


End file.
